In recent years, a stacked type memory device has been proposed in which a semiconductor member pierces a stacked body including alternately-stacked electrode films and insulating films. In such a stacked type memory device, processes are necessary to form holes extending in the stacking direction in the stacked body or in the peripheral portion of the stacked body and to fill a semiconductor member or a conductive member into the holes. However, when the aspect ratio of the holes is increased to increase the bit density, the formation of the holes undesirably becomes difficult.
To form holes having a high aspect ratio, technology has been proposed to divide the formation of the holes into two. However, in such a case, the joint portions of the holes undesirably become wide; and the parasitic capacitance between the semiconductor members or the conductive members filled into the holes undesirably increases.